Family Vacation
by turtlegirls16
Summary: What would happen if TMNT took a Vaca to Jacksonville Florida? What else would happen if their van broke down in someone's yard and they had to stay for a few nights? Well R&R to find out!


**I do not own TMNT (although I wish I did)**

Family Vacation

"C'mon Casey drive faster I can almost feel those waves under me." Mikey said daydreaming.

"Mikey, if I go any faster I'll be over the speed limit and if I do that, Babe here will be staring daggers at me." Casey said nodding at April who was sitting right next to him.

"That's right." April said crossing her arms.

Casey smiled.

"Hey Casey, do you have the heater on?" Don asked wiping sweat from his face.

"Casey is your skull so thick that you can't feel how hot it is in here?" Raph said swatting Casey's head.

"Well now that you mention it, it is getting a little toasty in here." Casey said pulling at his shirt.

"Casey the car is over heating!" April said in alarm pointing to the hood of the car.

"Casey pull over and shut it off so it can cool down then we'll see whats wrong." Don said getting on his trenchcoat.

Casey turned onto the nearst street and pulled onto somebody's front lawn.

Don and Casey hopped out to take a look.

"Be careful Casey this could be hOOTTTT!" Don yelped in pain.

"Donnie are you ok?" April said concerned hopping out of the car.

"Oh I'm fine April I just- AH! Don't touch it that hurts!" Don cried in pain.

Suddenly the door to the house opened.

" Hey you guys need some help?" A man asked.

He looked to be in his late-thirties.

"Yes we could use some." April said before any of the others could say anything.

"Well then we can pull it into my garage, oooh burned you hand huh? well if you go inside I'm sure my wife has some ice and bandages." The man said.

The others climbed out of the car in full disguise.

"We couldn't possibly intrude Mr..." Leo said trailing off for lack of his name.

"The names Rick Parker, But Mr. Parker is fine, and you wouldn't be intruding if I invited you in, so please be my guests." Mr Perkins said with a kind smile.

"We thank you for your hospitality Mr. Parker." Splinter said pushing his sons towards the front door.

As they were going into the house Leo noticed a girl silently sitting on the porch swing with a notebook in her lap and a pencil in hand.

She looked to be about 14 to 15 years old, with long dirty blond hair, and soft blue-grey eyes.

She was watching them as they went in side the house.

She quickly looked away though when she saw Leo looking at her, and pretended to be writing.

Leo walked inside but couldn't help but smirk at the blush that flushed the girls cheeks.

Inside Mrs Parker treated them with as much hospitality as Mr. Parker had.

She bade them to sit in the living room.

In the room was a portly boy intensely focusing on his video-games.

Mikey couldn't resist the urge to ask questions.

"What game are you playing?" He asked the boy.

"Natzi Zombies." The boy replied not even looking away from the screen.

"OOO can I play?" Mikey said sitting down on the blue mat next to the kid.

"Michellangelo you are being rude." Splinter reprimanded him.

"Oh sorry, May I please play?" Mikey corrected himself.

Raph slapped his head in annoyance.

"Sure just get the other controller." The boy said, still without looking away from the screen.

"EEEEEEE!" Mikey squealed excitedly as her searched for the other controller.

Mrs. Parker had brought Donnie some ice in a papertowl so he could ice his burning hand.

"Ah Sarah there you are, can you bring some bandages for our guest please." Mrs. Parker said.

"Yes mam." Came Sarah's reply.

Leo jerked his head around in suprise, he hadn't heard her come in and now she was standing right behind them.

After she got the bandages for Don, her mother called her into the kitchen.

Leo watched as she did jobs around the house for both her mother and father, without so much as a whine.

"Mikey would never be able to do that." Leo thought chuckling to himself.

Apparently they were about to dinner.

It was pizza and Mrs. Parker handed everyone a plate of it.

"Deege, Ma said to get off." Sarah said coming to stand behind her brother.

"Ok I will right after I finish this level." He said still staring at the screen.

"Ok fine I guess I'll have to eat your pizza." Sarah said walking away.

When she got no reaction she turned around and came back.

"I'm gonna burn down the house with you in it." She said smirking.

"Uh- huh, cool." DJ said not even flinching.

Sarah hesitated for a second then smiled.

"I'm gonna take a sledgehammer and smash all your video-games." She said in his ear.

Immediately DJ paused the the game.

"Don't you dare." He said whirling around to face her.

"Ok I won't but come and eat, your pizza's getting cold." Sarah said with a triumphant grin.

DJ grumbled but did as she told him.

Leo smiled at this display of sibling rivalry, it reminded him of him and his own brothers.

After everyone was finished eating Casey and Mr. Parker came in with oil on them from their hands to their forearms.

"The transmission is shot, and because of a certain accident the battery no longer works." Casey said smiling sheepishly when he mentioned the battery.

"Accident, yeah right." Mr. Parker said washing off his arms in the sink.

He smiled good naturedly at Casey.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us, but you guys won't be able to go anywhere until we get that transmission fixed and a new battery." He said drying his hands.

Loud groans and a few "Casey"s came out of the turtles.

"Theres a hotel down the road we could give you a lift." Mrs. Parker said.

"Yeah that'd be great, how about me and Casey go down get the rooms then come back to get the rest of you." April suggested.


End file.
